doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Master (Earth-12)
The first incarnation of 'the Master '''became the Magistrate of the Citadel on Gallifrey. History Birth :"My eyes! They won't open... can I get some help here?"'' - First Words of the First Master . Childhood The Master, then known as Koschei, grew up on Gallifrey, in the House of Oakdown. (PDA: Divided Loyalties) He would later comment to Wilfred Mott that growing up on Gallifrey was not something one could call childhood, but "more a life of duty". (DW: The End of Time) Loki and Koschei would play in the fields near Koschei's home in their youths. He claimed his father had estates, with "pastures of red grass", near Mount Perdition. (DW: The End of Time) They used to sneak out of the Capitol and drink with the Shobogans. (EDA: The Eight Doctors) On one of these outings, Koschei picked a fight with six drunken Shobogans. (ST: UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce) In his seventh incarnation, the Doctor told a story about how he and the Master had been mercilessly and viciously bullied as children by a boy called Torvic. The young Doctor found himself forced to kill the bully to save his friend's life. He was later confronted by the personification of Death who insisted he become her disciple. The Doctor refused and suggested Death make the Master her champion, to which she agreed. The Seventh Doctor said that ever since he had always felt partly responsible for the carnage the Master would later cause. (BFA: Master) Like most Gallifreyans who became Time Lords, Koschei was taken for his initiation at the age of eight. During the ceremony in which he gazed into the Time Vortex through the Untempered Schism, it is said that Koschei went mad. This manifested by the constant drumming he heard ever after, worsening with time. (DW: The Sound of Drums) The drumming had been implanted retroactively into Koschei's mind by Rassilon as a link to later free the Time Lords from the time-lock imposed upon them. (DW: The End of Time) Academic career At the Academy, Koschei joined a clique of young Time Lords called the Deca with his friends Loki, Mortimus, Ushas and Magnus also belonged to the Deca. (PDA: Divided Loyalties) The Doctor and the Master were also part of the 'Gallifrey Academy Hot Five', in which the Master played the drums. (PDA: Deadly Reunion) For fun, the Master would often hypnotise people, but anyone he did hypnotise could be un-hypnotised by the Doctor. (MA: The Dark Path) Whilst at the Academy, the Doctor and the Master travelled into Gallifrey's past in search of Valdemar. They found nothing of the Old Ones except for warnings. While the Master was fascinated by the power that Valdemar represented, the Doctor was horrified. (PDA: Tomb of Valdemar) The Magistrate During his time at the Academy, Koschei became the highest ranking lawman on Gallifrey. Following graduation from the Time Lord Academy, Koschei pursued a career as Magistrate for the High Council, (PDA: The Infinity Doctors) but was eventually discharged from duty for irresponsible use of his power. (DW: The Deca) War with the Toymaker . (DW: The Deca) Death . :"It hurts... They never said it would HURT!" - Last Words of the First Master . (DW: The Deca) Undated events *﻿. Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality When starting out as Magistrate, Koschei had devotion to justice and discipline, however this caused an obsession with order and Koschei became a much darker person who enjoyed causing trouble for other Time Lords, (PDA: The Infinity Doctors) which eventually got him fired. (DW: The Deca) ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes * Category:The Master (Earth-12) Category:The Deca (Earth-12) Category:The Deca characters Category:Incarnations of the Master